We have shown that red blood cell (RBC) folate concentrations significantly correlate with plasma docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) concentrations in perpetrators of domestic violence. This positive relationship suggests that these two nutrients should be examined together when investigating the pathogenesis of domestic violence.